Her Precious Memories
by ah poke
Summary: A fall... Precious memories lost, the road to remembrance is shown... Chapter 1: Fate's P.O.V, Chapter 2: Nanoha's P.O.V to be added . Leave a comment, all comments welcomed and appreciated. Fate X Nanoha


**Her Precious Memories**

**Written By: Ah Poke**

**Chapter 1: Baths**

My memories faint… To think a simple fall could have done this… Am I to forget all those I love as well… I don't wish to forget… Never again will my precious memories slip past me again…

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan!" prodded my best friend and fellow mage, Nanoha.

"Ah… Nanoha-san… What is it?" I replied aimlessly.

"Didn't you hear what we were discussing!?" cried out the other blonde besides me that was Arisa.

"Now now calm down Arisa-chan, she was studying late last night again, unlike the rest of us." pacified the last girl of our group, Suzuka.

"It's no wonder you're always getting full marks for your mathematics. However you're language results are still the pits." smirked Arisa. "Anyways we're talking about going to the baths tonight, will you be making it or will you be busy studying again."

"Or perhaps sleeping over at Nanoha's again." chipped in Suzuka even before I could reply.

"Mou! To think that you guys still keep saying that." cried Nanoha weakly in my defense.

As they laughed about my hugs and Nanoha's kisses, we gathered our school things and proceeded out the school gates slowly towards where we always part and as Arisa and Suzuka left in a car, Nanoha and I proceeded down the already familiar road towards Nanoha's home.

We diligently did our schoolwork while snacking on Nanoha's parents' home made cakes and pastries all in preparation for the night's group bath. We finished our mathematics in no time at all (for all you students out there, you can't do this P), however both of us being lousier at language, it took us longer then usual with questions fired about the assignment from both sides and when the same questions were fired at the same time, we would burst over laughing.

"Mou! These assignments are extremely hard." sighed Nanoha as she buried her face in the sheets of the papers.

"You just have to try harder Nanoha-san." I comforted her as I laid back in the chair next to hers.

"Ah!! Fate-Chan I suck at everything even sports." wailed Nanoha as she buried her face in my chest.

"It's all right. I'm sure we'll make it somehow." I blushed, and attempted at reassuring her again. "At least you're good at subjects required to be a combat mage."

"Thanks Fate-chan." She smiled that lady-killer smile that I loved, probably my reward for having a bigger chest for her to cuddle in.

I held her in my arms for a few more moments and could feel warmth emitting from her and suddenly the door opened with Nanoha's sister at the doorway staring awkwardly at us with her mouth gaping wide open as she held a tray of cold juice for the both of us.

"Uh-no… Am I disturbing anything here?" Stammered her sister.

"Mou! It's just a friendly hug, want one too onee-chan?" Grinned Nanoha with a mischievous look on her face. My heart sank as she said friendly, was that all that really was, I wished it was more then just that.

"Uh… Yea that's what it was." I blushed and stammered.

"Oh well, that's good I guess, at least my sister is not a lesbian." She said with the suspicious look at me that pinned the sexual orientation of lesbian on me.

"You know something onee-chan, I'm actually bi-sexual." stated Nanoha with a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

To think that I had a chance, a glimmer of hope appeared for our relationship at that time. Well at least I though so until…

"So who are you bi with?" Questioned her sister.

"How bout Fate-chan?"

Nanoha hugged me from the back and chewed on the lobe of my right ear and I blushed immediately too.

"That's so anime like."

"Nothing beats physical contact."

"So what do you like about Fate-chan."

The question that I would have loved to ask Nanoha myself had just been asked by my future sister-in-law, I waited for the answer and instead my chest got held by Nanoha as she exclaimed…

"These! They're really nice to snuggle in with." She fawned.

I turned bright pink, in sharp contrast to my fair skin, as her sister stared with gawking eyes as round as the moon. I could feel the burning eyes of her sister eying her potential sister in law which was me.

"Ah…" I moaned.

"Does it feel that good?" Questioned her sister with suspicious eyes.

"Erm…" I couldn't think of a politically correct answer to give her.

"Onee-chan! Shall I fondle with yours too!?"

"Eeek! No thanks, I think I'm done here, enjoy the snacks you two."

I held my facial color for the next few moments, it was a strange feeling getting fondled by Nanoha, sensual but yet I loved it. We continued on our final assignments and snacked thru most of the harder questions, as I gathered more courage to ask her the questions that I really wanted to ask.

"Nanoha… Do you love me?" I whispered while she laid her gorgeous head on the table.

I asked again in a little louder tone and a little tap when there was no reply, only to disappointingly find out she was sleeping with drool all over her assignments.

"Ah Fate-chan, what is it?"

"Oh erm… Nothing very much, you just fell asleep and were drooling on your assignments. It's rather cute of you to fall asleep randomly." I teased instead.

"Mou! I hate doing these assignments! I just was… Power napping! Yeah, that's right, power napping!" She defensively argued and carried on with the assignments.

The assignments were done a little after six in the evening, just in time for dinner in her home. Oh the joy of enjoying the meals made there, neither Chrono nor mother could cook as well as any in Nanoha's family, but I guess that's what the norm is when you live in a family that owns a café as compared to the militaristic family that I live in.

Clearing the dishes was Nanoha's duty after meals and I helped her so that we could leave for the baths immediately after the dishes. I was excited to bath with Nanoha again after so long, to see that cute face that I loved so much in the bath was a treat not to be missed in my books. I almost half dragged Nanoha in excitement while going to the baths and could only half drag as I was carrying my bath things. A short stroll and we were there in the baths, with a pouting Arisa who didn't like waiting there for even the slightest minute and the waving Suzuka.

Changing was quick as usual, and since it was not a mixed bath, we didn't bother to wrap a towel around, just waltzing in like we owned the place, though Arisa did own it. We soaked our tired bodies into the soothing hot water and chatted about the usual girl things, and even if I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, I still enjoyed my company in the baths. My eyes were solely for Nanoha and when they started playing around in the baths, I joined in too, but still in a daze.

Running around in the baths was never a good idea to begin with, but yet that's what we were doing. Chasing each other around and playing with the water, and while all was fine and dandy when no one was hurt, according to Murphy's law, things happen when u least expect it. I never expected to get hurt but… I slipped and fell, hitting the back of my head and all went dark…

Memories lost… Voices crying… My road to remembrance… Chapter 2: Road of Remembrance…

* * *

Author's Note: Written in Fate's P.O.V, expect more Nanoha X Fate I suppose. Chapter 2 is written in Nanoha's P.O.V. Leave a comment so that it can be improved or it'll help in the next chapter. Or just leave a comment, all comments welcomed, be it good or bad.


End file.
